My Jaded Heart All For You
by Artistofthedarkness
Summary: When growing up in a extremely abusive house hold, Harry snapped when he was young. What happens when the wizarding world mainly Hogwarts sees what Harry Potter has become a broken mute rag doll with absolutely no emotion. The Wizarding world is shocked and disgusted but all the while the Dark Lord is intrigued. Dumbledore/Ginny/hermoine/Molly/Ron bashing HP/LV HP/TMR SLASH
1. Chapter 1: That Night

**Summary**: When growing up in an extremely abusive house hold, Harry snapped when he was young. What happens when the wizarding world mainly Hogwarts sees what Harry Potter has become= a broken mute rag doll with absolutely no emotion. The Wizarding world is shocked and disgusted but all the while the Dark Lord is intrigued. Dumbledore/Ginny/hermoine/Molly/Ron bashing HP/LV HP/TMR SLASH manipulating Dumbledore! Rated M OOC

**Warning**: flashbacks and mentions of rape, torture, gore, child abuse, man/man sex, some bad spelling {sorry, I'm new in this}

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If your homophobic I suggest you to leave right now because there are going to be a lot of hot man/man sex here, so if you're still here don't say I didn't warn you.

**Thoughts: 'blah blah blah'**

**Parseltongue: ~ blah blah blah ~**

**Talking: "blah blah blah"**

**Chapter 1: That Night**

In the night of the first of November of 1981 was a peaceful one the sky was clear, the wind was silent but It was not as peaceful as it seemed most of the wizarding world of Britain was celebrating. They were celebrating because of the fall of the most terrifying, and most powerful Dark Lord of the last 500 years. Cheering because of the savior of the wizarding world but not once did they think of the saviour's price he paid for their short-lived peace and especially his life after this tragedy, assuming that his life more importantly his childhood would be filled with happiness.

Boy, are they in for a surprise!

Meanwhile... Albus Dumbledore was arguing with the deputy head mistress in how Harry Potter would be safe in the "loving hands" of his remaining blood family. As they were walking down the street Minerva was beyond her patience's limits on trying to change the headmasters stubborn mind " Albus, you haven't seen how these muggle's act, they are vile and disgusting and the worst muggle's out there"

Minerva wasn't the only one who was at her patience limit, Dumbledore was considering obliviating his old friend but he knew the consequences on that it would seem suspicious if the deputy Headmistress doesn't remember where she and he placed the boy.

Dumbledore masked his impatience with a kind, grandfatherly smile" My dear Minerva, I think you misunderstood the muggle's surely you're observations are mistaken" he said with twinkling blue eyes" Fine, but if I was right don't blame me because this will be your downfall" with that she huffed angrily, turned her back and apparanted away.

Dumbledore finally let his fake smile slip and revealed an angry grimace.

'what in the world possessed me to befriend that vile woman' he thought angrily as he briskly walked in front old the freshly painted door pulled himself together and masked his anger with a sickly sweet smile and looking down on the sleeping face of the baby as he gently rested the basket on the doorstep.

"Good bye, Harry Potter" with that he apparated away.

**Authors note: That's the end of this chapter, I know its short but I promise that it will get longer! I will update random times so you don't have to worry. Anyways, this is my first FanFic so please, no mean reviews I'm sensitive...**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Raising Harry

**Summary**: When growing up in an extremely abusive house hold, Harry snapped when he was young. What happens when the wizarding world mainly Hogwarts sees what Harry Potter has become= a broken mute rag doll with absolutely no emotion. The Wizarding world is shocked and disgusted but all the while the Dark Lord is intrigued. Dumbledore/Ginny/hermoine/Molly/Ron bashing HP/LV HP/TMR SLASH manipulating Dumbledore! Rated M OOC

**Warning**: flashbacks of rape, child abuse, torture, gore, man/man sex, some bad spelling {sorry, I'm new in this}

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If your homophobic I suggest you to leave right now because there are going to be a lot of hot man/man sex here, so if you're still here don't say I didn't warn you.

**Thoughts: 'blah blah blah'**

**Parseltongue: ~ blah blah blah ~**

**Talking: "blah blah blah"**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2: Raising Harry**

Harry was sitting on his thin, lumpy mattress in his tiny cupboard treating his cuts, and bruises with some bandages and some tape he stole from the school while the teacher wasn't looking. Harry sighed as he finished treating his wounds he leaned his back on the wall, staring blankly at the white, dusty ceiling ignoring his relative's snores from upstairs and again losing himself in his thoughts. He never knew why his relatives hated him, he never knew why they abused to the extreme, never knew why his Aunt Petunia stuffed him in a cupboard under the stairs declaring that this will be his room for now on but until he was only at a the age of 8 when his Aunt Petunia came home angry after she had a fight with one of her " friends" over some gossip or what not, coming back home to vent her anger on her family's punching bag namely him and as he was receiving some hard kicks to his stomach with her high heeled shoes and a smack across the face with her long fake nails digging into the skin on his face making some droplets of his blood escape and while all of that he made no noise whatsoever, he has learned from an early age that crying or just generally making any noise will get him in big trouble not that it gave a difference it seemed that his presence itself makes them angry meaning another brutal beating but as she was beating him in a fit of rage, she shouted foul words at him mainly freak, and worthless but the word 'abandoned' lightened up like a light bulb since he was called nothing but foul words but he thought the word 'abandoned' as a clue on how he ended up in the hell of a house, and it made him the closeted he ever was to happy.

For the past 10 years he has been taking care of the house such as cleaning every room in the house until there wasn't a spot of dust in sight, making the food for his "family", washing the dishes, taking care of his garden etc. and all the while not receiving any gratitude from his "family".

For the past 10 years he had been abused in so many ways beaten, starved, burned, and raped repeatedly by his uncle (I'll get into that in the later chapters). In in the early times in life of abuse when he only received some knife wounds, and more bruises then he can count he still had hope that his life would get better and he would be happy once more...

He was wrong. So very, very wrong…

After his more brutal beatings featuring blunt objects with sharp edges he realized that it will never happen and he refused to break but after his first rape given by his "dearest" uncle he quickly broke and no longer felt any emotion not even the familiar emotion of hate, and rage he just felt blank and soon after that he refused to speak, to scream out of despair and pain he usually did in his beatings when he was young…

Dragging himself out of his depressing thoughts he cupped his hands and willed his power to create a A black flame like he always did when he was cold and he has been practicing his power since he was at the young age of 4 but it was when he was 6 when he could use his power usefully such as healing his wounds faster than normal, creating large black flames for the warmth and the beauty of it, he has even discovered earlier on that he could speak to snakes, he can even teleport to a certain distance if he saved up enough power, and even make things float for a short time depending on how much he saved up on his power.

Harry was always rather intelligent for his age he got the numbers and the alphabet way earlier then a normal child, he was and still is a brilliant artist, he could read advanced books such as books about the human mind and body, phycology etc. He knew that the Dursely's wouldn't tolerate him anymore if he had higher marks then his fat cousin, Dudley so he hide his true intelligence and convinced the teachers that he was but a dumb, disabled boy with some issues.

He knew that he a very beautiful child and so far it's the only thing that he both hates and loves is his looks. He hated his looks because it triggered many lustful looks from many men and even some women but not only that it was also the reason why his uncle even bothered touching him in all the wrong places. He also loves his looks because he can manipulate others into doing what he wants see, he had angelic beauty with his soft, black hair that ended just below his shoulder blades, his unique green eyes that always seem to glow when he used his power, his soft, pouty pink lips, soft pale skin, a very small but slender build and- you get the point.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts "BOY! COME IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE THE BLOODY BREAKFAST!" Aunt Petunia shouted in a shrill voice. ' I must have stayed up all night in my thoughts' Harry thought as he quickly dressed up, made his bed and walked in the kitchen quietly with his head down a bony hand grabbed the collar of his oversized shirt and threw him in front of the counter "NOW GET TO WORK, FREAK!" she yelled as she stomped off.

Harry already had all the ingredients for the breakfast and started cooking until 15 minutes later the big breakfast was done in pure perfection. When his 'family' came in the dinner table was perfectly set with equal amounts of eggs, bacon, pancakes with maple syrup and biscuits set on the plates in equal amounts and as usual his uncle, Vernon always found the mistake in his excellent cooking usually shouting that the bacon was overcooked, or the eggs had too much white and etc.

After his obese cousin and uncle were done inhaling there food they read the newspaper Vernon suddenly said "Dudley go get the mail" Dudley looked like he was on the verge of crying "make the freak go get it" Harry was already up and walking down the hallway to the door and as he picked up the small stack of mail he noticed a thick, yellow envelope with a rather fascinating sign on it. When he opened the letter he read in his mind,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall sig

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After he finished the letter he stood slightly shocked before he made a very small smirk as he thought

'Now this will be fun'

The end of this chapter.

Authors note: sorry for the wait anyways see you next chapter. Bye!


End file.
